Home
by Jesus Cheese
Summary: Originally a one-shot, but I added more short chapters. Kara is taken and held hostage. Maggie and Alex help to bring her back to reality. (No torture) (No sex) (The first chapter of this story is based off one of Tom Tomorrow's stories. Sorry, I'm unoriginal, but I read it and wanted to do my own take on it. Props to him, he's really good.) Disregard my typos FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Found

_It's only a misson- just like any other,_ Officer Sawyer told herself as she rode in the back of the SWAT car, rubbing her hands. It was a bitterly cold Tuesday morning. She had received a call around four telling her that she was needed to lead a team on a mission.

The mission was simple : storm a crime house, arrest all criminals, and rescue victims. So, why was she so worried? She couldn't explain the feeling - it was just one of those things. Normally, she would talk with Alex, but the agent was preoccupied. Supergirl had gone missing a few weeks ago. Alex had only come home like three times since then. Maggie never understood the bond that they had. In fact, she was a little jealous.

Her partner, Officer Wilkin, shook her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We're here, Sawyer," he said gruffly. Wordlessly, the officers climbed out of the vehicle. They swiftly surrounded the house, the snow crunching under their feet as they walked. Sawyer held up her fingers and counted down towards Wilkn.

When she got to zero, he kicked the door in and the officers filed in, arresting the criminals standing by the entrance. The whole floor had been cleared, ten men arrested, and Maggie was happy. What had she been so worried about, anyway?

"We got a basement!" came a shout from teh other end of the house. Maggie's blood went cold. On every single horror movie she watched, the basement was the place where shit happened. In her years of being a cop, the same proved to be true.

"Sawyer, Wilkin, Jarrard, Cimorelli, clear it," her commanding officer ordered. Maggie shuffled to the basement enterance. She took a deep breath and lead the team down the steep stairwell.

Suddenly, the atmosphere's temperature skyrocketed. Maggie had been wanting heat, but this was almost excruciating. She was already beginning to sweat. That's when the smell hit her. It smelled of feces and stale urine. That was not a good sign. Pushing a wave of nausea down, the finally came to the concrete basement floor. When she looked around, she found the place to be strangely empty. However, she still crept along the walls of the square room until she came upon a doorway. It was hidden behind some empty crates, which were pushed aside easily.

Wilkin, sensing her hesitation, gave her a reassuring look and moved to open the door. As soon as he did, Maggie knew that this was the source of the smell.

"Jesus Christ!" Wilken exclaimed as he held his hand up to his greenish face. Maggie, however, was unfazed by this. She had expected it after all. She grudgingly moved to the door and was taken back by the sickly green glow of the room. It was kryptonite. She knew it. She knew enough from her girlfriend to recognize the substance. Why didn't she call Alex when she first got the feeling?

She waved Wilkin over and instructed him to call the DEO discretely. He nodded and went back upstairs, and Maggie resumed her sweep of the floor. It didn't take long to figure out the purpose of this room. It was a torture chamber.

There was a singular metal table with shackles hanging from the walls. Fresh blood was in puddles on the concrete floor. Maggie hoped that the blood was not Supergirl's. What would National City do without its hero? She inspected every inch, trying to find teh cause of her detective sensors going off. The, she found it. It was concealed well enough that only people who were looking for it would find it. Maggie walked up and patted softly on the rectangle. It was a door, all right.

She shimmied her fingers into the crack and tugged. Nothing happened. Then, her fellow officers helped, effectively prieng it open. Maggie's feeling was gone. She now knew what was upsetting her so much.

She once again fought back another wave of nausea and gingerly moved forewards. The dirty white walls were stuffed with cotton, just like the rooms in asylums. She walked over to the balled up form in the corner. Strangely, it was covered with warm blankets. She had an internal battle before deciding to help this girl. When she did, she was not surprised to find supergirl. The blankets were completely soaked through with sweat. Maggie discarded them and kneeled down by the fallen heroes head. She was shaking violently under a sack, but she wasn't talking.

As carefully as she could, Maggie removed the sack and took in the sight. Supergirl was blindfolded and gagged. Overcome with pity, Maggie reached out to comfort the hero. She realized her mistake when the girl violently turned away and flailed to the best of her ability. Her legs and arms were bound, but that didn't stop her from crawling desperately away until she found the opposite corner.

She laid on her side once again, curling into an even tighter ball, and shivering even harder. Maggie prayed for Alex to get here. She would know what to do. She waited quietly after sending teh officers upstairs. She figured that Supergirl wouldn't want anyone else to see her like this. More sirens could be heard from above, as well as heavy footfalls and quick voices.

Maggie thanked the gods, but Supergirl whimpered loudly and attempted to curl in even more. Alex arrived. "Maggie she called, sending Supergirl into a fresh wave of panicked squeals. Alex arrived at the doorway, gave Maggie a thankful look, and sat by Supergirl's head. She reached a hand for her cheek, and Maggie tried to stop her, but it was too late.

Upon contact, Supergirl sprawled spectacularly into the padded wall and wormed even further away, getting a few good kicks in before, once again, nestling in a corner. Her muffled pleads were desperate. Alex waved Maggie over.

"You need to hold her. She doesn't have her powers, so she can't kill you," Alex whispered.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"I'm going to remove the blindfold so she can see me."

Without further explanation, Alex moved forewards with Maggie following close behind. Maggie got up close and wrapped her arms around Supergirl's shoulders. Before she could do anything, Maggie put one leg over both of Supergirl's. Alex quickly ripped the blindfold off and removed the gag.

"Kara, sweety, look at me. Please, Kara." It finally made sense now. Maggie had always suspected it, but there was no way to make sure. There was nobody Alex loved more than her sister. "Kara, come on."

Alex's kind words had no effect on the girl. She was still petrified. Her body was producing massive amounts of heat, and by the way her chest was moving, Maggie suspected that she was having a full blown panic attack. She had seen Kara have some before, too. Alex motioned for Maggie to let go, and she did do without further question.

This time, Kara did not scurry away. She landed with a small thud on the floor. Alex stroked her hair calmly and whispered in her ear. Kara calmed down the slightest bit, but it was enough for Alex to check her pulse.

"We have to get her out. She's not calming, and this heat isn't helping her at all... or me," Alex explained. _So, even the girl of steel can get overheated._ Maggie thought.

"Maggie!" Alex said as she lifted half of her sister.

"Sorry!" Maggie rushed over and pulled Kara's other arm over her shoulder, cringing at every wave of heat that billowed off of her.

The trip up the stairs was a very long one with many pauses. Kara was taller than both girls, and very lanky. Her limbes moved without coordination or much power, so at that point, the girls were basically carrying her.

They got her onto the main floor and into a private side room. Kara was now shivering harder than before. She was panting and writing on the bare mattress.

"Why is she still shivering?" asked Maggie.

"Kryptonians don't feel physical extremes. She doesn't feel extreme heat, pain, cold, or tiredness, but when she was exposed to the kryptonite, her body didn't know how to react. It keeps telling her she's cold, and moving her up here made her even colder," Alex responded, sitting by the bed and cradling her sister's head.

"Sould we have left her down there?" asked Maggie.

"No, her body was overheating, but she just thought she was cold. Once she has enough sun, she should eventually sleep it off."

Kara attempted to fend off Alex, but the girl had no coordination or strength. Her pupils weren't contracting, and she wasn't aware of her surroundings. After a few minutes, Kara threw up onto the ground. Alex supported her sister's weight with arms around her stomach and chest while Maggie pulled back her hair.

"That's good, sweetie. Let it out. Shh. It'll be okay." Alex comforted her little sister until she was done retching. When she was, she fell limply against Alex. She almost looked asleep, but Alex knew better she was just waking up.

Kara gasped and rolled away from her sister. She took in her surroundings with a still-fuzzy visoion. Alex watched as her littel sister was panting and looking all around. She recognised the panic attack.

"Kara, it's okay. Maggie and I are here. Listen to my voice." Alex took Kara's hand and pushed it against her chest, right above her heart. Maggie watched silently. "Kara, feel my heart. I'm here, and you're safe. Match your breaths to mine." Alex used the technique she had perfected from years of anxiety when they were children. Kara immediately began to relax. She looked at Alex.

"Ah.. Ale..." Kara tried to form words, but all that came out were strangled sobs. Alex pulled her sister close.

"I...wanna...go...home," Kara managed through breaths.

"Let's go home, Kara. Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

The drive to the DEO had been short. Once there, Kara was laying on her sunbed, healing. Alex sat by her side, holding her hand, and silently scolding herself.

 _Why didn't I try harder? She was gone for so long, and I abandoned her._

The sound of footsteps pulled Alex out of her thoughts. She looked up at her girlfriend, Maggie.

"Hey, Alex," she smiled and pulled up a chair. "How are you holding up?" Maggie asked.

"Well, _I'm_ fine. I can't say the same for Kara."

"Alex, don't do that," Maggie scolded firmly but comfortingly.

"Do _what_ , Maggie? It was my fault. I let my baby sister be captured and held for _weeks_. Weeks, Maggie! God knows what else they did to her!" Alex was yelling now.

"Alex, you did the best you could, given the circumstances. Don't beat yourself up about this. We both know Kara wouldn't want you to," Maggie responded calmly.

"Maggie, we don't even know what they did to her. We only saw the end. They could've killed her." Alex was holding her head in her hands.

"But they didn't, Alex. Focus on that. We got to her, and we arrested those bastards. Getting frustrated isn't going to help anything, and you know that. Just be here. If not for yourself, then do it for Kara."

At that moment, the doors slid open once again. J'onn was walking through with his head down. Maggie exchanged a look with him and turned to her girlfriend.

"I'll go get coffee," she said. She gave Alex a kiss on the head and exited the room. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Awfully nice of you to stop by," Alex said sarcastically. J'onn didn't respond. He only took a seat on the other side of Kara's bed and crossed his legs.

"She'll be okay Alex. The lamps have already closed up her small wounds. She'll be waking soon."

"Don't act like you care," Alex hissed. "Don't act like you care for her. If you did, then you would've actually tried to find her."

"Alex, I did-"

"No, that is unacceptable. You pushed this off, and when I confronted you, you pulled the boss card. You sent me home, J'onn. Kara was in danger, and you sent me home. I can't believe you!"

"Alex," he said.

"When she needed you, you left her. So don't act like you care!"

"Alex!" J'onn yelled. "I _do_ care. I care for her, but I also care for you. I sent you home because you were tearing yourself apart! You weren't eating, and you were barely sleeping. I care about you, but I don't care if you're angry. I don't care if you hate me. When I told your father that I would protect his girls, I wasn't just talking about Kara. Think about that."

With that, J'onn stood and briskly walked out, leaving Alex clutching her sister's hand. Alex bowed her head and looked at her sister. Suddenly, Kara's eye twitched.

"Kara?" Alex asked softly. More of Kara started to move. Alex was sure that she was waking up now.

"Kara, open your eyes." Kara took a few seconds, but eventually, her cobalt eyes peered at her sister.

"Hey," Kara said. It was barely more than a whisper, but that was all that Alex needed. Alex rushed to get her some water. She tipped little sips into her mouth until she was done.

"Don't you go and do that again, you hear me?" Alex scolded, stroking her sisters hair.

"Whe-" Kara cleared her throat. "Where is this?" She eventually croaked.

"You're at the DEO, Kar." Alex continued to stroke her hair. Kara's brows knit together in confusion, forming her signature crinkle.

"Is this real?" she asked. The vulnerability in these few words nearly broke Alex.

"Yeah, Kar. This is real. You're safe here." At this, Kara relaxed a little, but she was still unsure of her surroundings. Alex debated if she should voice her thoughts or not, but eventually, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Kara, what happened?" she asked carefully.

"What'd you mean?" Kara asked back.

"What did- What did they do to you?"

"Nothing. One minute I was flying, and the next, I was there. It's a wonder you guys found me so fast. How'd you do it?"

Kara's unnerving amount of calmness led Alex to believe that she was vaguely unaware of her surroundings.

"We didn't, Kara. The police found you – Maggie found you, and she called me."

"Oh, no. She knows my identity, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but we can trust her. She is my girlfriend, after all."

"Yeah, but you've only been dating her for a few weeks, Alex. I haven't even met the woman."

It was this moment that informed Alex that something was wrong.

"Kara, we've been dating for over a year," Alex said slowly. "I told you I was going to propose, remember?" Kara's brows pushed together even further.

"No, you just told me you were dating like two weeks ago," she explained with certainty.

Alex gave up the argument and pulled out a pen light, shining it in Kara's eyes. Her pupils weren't contracting. This was very odd. Alex took her blood pressure and rechecked her vitals.

"Having a good time there…um…uhh," Kara stumbled over her words.

"Alex, my name is Alex." There was no doubt that something was wrong.

"Right, sorry," Kara apologized.

Then, Maggie walked in with two coffees.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. It's nice to see you awake." Kara smiled pleasantly but didn't respond.

"Oh, don't worry, little Danvers, your secret's safe with me." She pressed the steaming cup into Alex's waiting hand. Kara looked at Alex expectantly.

"Yes, Kara?" Alex asked.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked back. Maggie and Alex exchanged glances.

"This is Maggie, my girlfriend. You've met her. You sleep over at our house sometimes, Kara. Why can't you remember anything?"

Kara's face was overcome with a look of guilt. "I'm sorry, I just can't remember."

Then, it was time for Alex's face to take on the look of guilt. "No, it's not your fault. Don't worry, Kara. We'll figure this out. I'll make sure of it."


	3. Chapter 3: Krypto

_Author's note: This chapter is going to be some comical fluff, and a new character is introduced. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!_

Kara sat, waiting. She couldn't tell how long she had been here. The only visits she had were nurses, who checked on her vitals, and some men showed up. They seemed nice, but Kara couldn't quite remember their names.

Alex had left a while ago, right after she told Kara that she would fix this, whatever "this" was. Kara got bored, so she decided to get up and go looking for an adventure.

Alex, however, was hard at work. She examined blood samples, brain scans, and a whole ordeal of tests. She just couldn't figure it out. She threw a stack of papers to the ground and pulled at her hair.

"Agent Danvers," a worried voice said from behind her. Alex whipped around and took in the look on Agent Vasquez's face. Panic.

"What happened? Is it Kara?"

"Ma'am, Dr. Hamilton informed me that Supergirl is missing."

"Missing?" Alex felt a wave of relief coming off of her. "Well, then why didn't you just say so? She'll be on the cameras."

"We already checked all the cameras and scanned for her heat signature. She's not in the building."

"Well, did you pull up past footage?"

"Ma'am, she used her super speed. All we picked up was a blur, but she's definitely not here."

Alex stormed out of her lab, out the door, and into the city. She would not let her sister be taken from her again. She searched Kara's apartment, no luck. She moved to Catco, and once again, no luck. She pulled out her phone and called someone who thought could help: Lena Luthor.

"Hello?"

"Lena, its Agent Danvers. Have you heard from Ka- Supergirl lately?"

"What? Kara's missing?"

"How did you-"

"I'm not completely oblivious, Alex. What happened? Has she been hurt?"

"Not yet, but she's gone."

"Did you try calling her?"

"Well, see…" Alex paused, not quite knowing how to break the news. "Kara's lost her memory."

"I'm outside Catco now. Where are you? Never mind, I see you." Lena shut off her phone, and wordlessly, both women marched into the streets of National City.

They had barely made it past L-Corp when Alex's phone buzzed.

 _Not now,_ she thought. She looked at the caller ID. It was Maggie. She quickly hit answer and held the phone up to her ear.

"Danvers."

"Alex, have you been watching the news?"

"No, is Supergirl on there?"

"Well, you could say that."

"Don't be vague, Maggie. Where is she?"

"She's at the pet store on Thirteenth Street," Maggie responded.

Alex shut off her phone and called a taxi. The trip was going to take around five minutes. Lena and Alex rode silently, both women willing the traffic to subside. They arrived, and Lena gave the man a hundred and jogged to the large pet store.

 _Of Course Kara Danvers would come here._ Lena thought as she sliced through the growing crowd of fans, press, and police. Sure enough, there was Kara, holding a white puppy tightly and trying to weave her way out of the store.

Through shouts of "Supergirl!" and "You have to pay for the puppy!" Alex heard Maggie's voice. She gravitated towards the scene. It was almost comical, but now was not the time for jokes. Kara could blow her cover any second. She was wearing her hair down, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She was dressed in grey sweats and a black sweatshirt, which Alex recognized as the DEO issue clothing.

The shorter detective was trying to block the press, wrestle the puppy, and calm a distressed Supergirl all at once. The panicked expression was etched into her features. She heaved a mighty sigh of relief when she saw Alex and Lena.

"Good! You're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. I give up," Maggie threw her hands into the air for emphasis. Alex and Lena approached Kara.

"Hi, Supergirl," Alex said coolly.

"Oh, hey, Alex." Supergirl said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Lena.

"Well, I heard these dogs from really far away, so I came here. But then, all these people showed up, and now, the police are here."

"Well, let's go back, and we can get this sorted out," Alex said, wrapping a hand around one of Kara's.

"Well, we can't leave Krypto," she said.

"I'm sorry?" asked Lena.

"Krypto," Kara explained, holding up the frightened puppy.

"Supergirl, we can't have a dog at the…place we're going," Alex stuttered.

"Well, then I don't really want to go."

"Supergirl, we have to go," Alex persisted, noting her girlfriend trying to block the growing reporter presence.

"I'm not leaving him," Kara persisted right back.

"Alex, just let her have him." Lena let out an exasperated sigh.

Alex grumbled as she pulled out her wallet and handed the confused clerk enough for the puppy. Then, she led an ecstatic Kara into Maggie's squad car. Alex couldn't help but giggle at her little sister. Her humor was taken away when she realized that the dog would have to stay at the DEO. J'onn would never approve.

When the car pulled up to the DEO, the trio got out with Krypto close behind. Finally, they had managed to coral everybody into the building. They got Kara into her room, where she slept on the sunbed. They built Krypto a small nest in the corner of the room, where he was happily snoozing as well.

Then, J'onn walked in. He took in his surroundings: his agent, a detective, a sleeping hero, a media mogul, and a puppy. To the surprise of the women, the strict boss-man smiled at the sight.

He chuckled and left. Alex stared, shell-shocked at his reaction. In all her years of working for the DEO, she had never seen her boss smile unless it was brought on by a successful interrogation, or something of the sort.

 _Well, it seems Krypto the superdog has found a home,_ Alex thought to herself as she looked down at the puppy and held her girlfriend's hand. At least for now, all was well.


	4. Chapter 4: Virus

_Author's Note: Once again, thanks for reading. This chapter will mostly be about Kara's condition. A short, but useful conversation between Alex and Lena. Finally, just like before, please leave feedback. I really like reading it. Enjoy!_

The next day, Alex had gone to Kara's room to get a new brain scan. However, when she got there, her sister was still sleeping, and Lena Luthor was sitting next to her. Through the sound-proof glass, Alex couldn't hear the Luthor, but her mouth was moving. She stroked her sister's arm comfortingly and spoke softly.

Alex hadn't really liked the Luthor much. Hell, she didn't like her much now, either, but Lena had always been there for Kara. And Kara, because she's Kara, gave her the benefit of the doubt every time.

Even when Lena joined up with her evil mother, Lillian, Kara still saw the good in the woman. Alex decided to come back later for the scans. There was no use waking her now, and Kara and Lena deserved some alone time together.

It was better when Kara was asleep, anyways. That way, she couldn't insist on leaving or break down crying. Today had been an especially challenging day. Kara had been sleeping on and off. When she was awake, she mostly just cried, but nobody, including Kara, even knew why.

This led Alex to believe that _whatever_ was going on in her sister's head was progressing. Fast. As soon as she was awake, Alex would get those scans.

And wake, she did. As soon as her eyes were open, Kara saw Lena standing over her, and she practically jumped out of her skin.

"Oh, Kara you're awake!" the raven-haired woman said excitedly. "Krypto's excited to see you." She handed Kara the small puppy. "Keep him company, Kara. I'm going to go see your sister. I'll be right back."

With a reassuring squeeze, the woman was gone, and Kara was all alone. The puppy was struggling to get off the bed and onto the ground, so Kara let it.

Lena was trying to find her way around the massive DEO headquarters when she bumped into none other than its director, J'onn J'onzz.

"Ms. Luthor," he greeted her.

"Ah, hello," she greeted warmly. "Can you tell me where to find Agent Danvers? I seem to be a bit lost."

The Martian eyed her suspiciously before responding. "She'll probably be with Kara, but if she's not, she'll be in her lab. Follow me."

He walked briskly across the compound before arriving at what Lena assumed was Alex's lab.

"Ah, thank you-" Lena began.

"Ms. Luthor, I must warn you that any step out of line will not be tolerated here."

The hurt resonated through Lena.

"Because, I'm a Luthor, right."

"Yes, and because you own a media empire, and because this is a top secret facility. Do I need to continue?"

"No, you don't…. Don't worry about me. I'm only here for Kara." That seemed to convince the director because he nodded sharply and walked away.

 _Probably off to go intimidate something else... Maybe he'll scold Krypto._ Lena thought.

Lena walked in to Alex's lab, causing the agent to look up from her microscope.

"You said you wanted to be notified when Kara woke up," Lena said.

"Oh, great," Alex said, peeling off her gloves. "Walk with me, Lena."

The women exited the lab.

"Alex, what do you think's wrong with her? I mean, it's obvious that she's only gotten worse. I offered her pot stickers, and she didn't even get excited." Lena peered at the agent curiously, eager to have information regarding her… friend.

"When she was captured, I think they gave her a drug or a virus..." Alex began. "I tested her blood, and it was weird. It's almost like her blood alcohol content is off, only it's not alcohol. It's probably effecting something in her temporal lobe. More specifically, it's the limbic system, which includes the hippocampus, amygdala, hypothalamus, and other parts, all of which are linked to memory." Alex paused to see if the Luthor was taking this in. She was nodding along to her words.

"My fear is that the virus will multiply and spread to other, more crucial parts of her brain. Once we kill it, the hope is that her memory will restore, and she'll be good as new." Alex explained with excess amounts of enthusiasm.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Alex's face scrunched up in confusion. "I know Kara, and you two are very alike. When Kara's nervous or not excited, she over exaggerates how calm or excited she is. You _just_ did the same thing."

Alex sighed and paused before she explained. "If we give her the antivirus, her body may see it as a threat. It could essentially shut down. She would die… and… even if it work, she would get her memory back. That means she would get _all_ her memories back. Even the ones dealing with her capture. She won't be the same person as before."

"Well, let's take this one step at a time… I think you should at least start making it. You don't have to use it right away, but if her condition deteriorates, we should be prepared… I say, just start with that and see where it goes.

Alex nodded. "Thanks, Lena." Lena smiled back and headed back down the hallway. Alex mentally prepared herself before walking into her sister's room. She was sitting on her bed, close to crying.

"Hey, Kara. What's wrong?" Alex soothed, rubbing circles on her sister's back. Kara moved her mouth, but only choked sound came out. Alex pulled her sister in close and held her for a few minutes before trying to talk to her again.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Ah, I.. mff, alonn." Kara struggled with each sound. Alex's eyes widened. Had she forgotten how to speak, or had the virus spread in her brain? She gave up her comforting efforts, releasing the breaks on the bed and taking her sister to the scanning room. Once there, Alex ordered the technician to fire it up. She sat in the viewing room and waited for the images to appear.

Sure enough, the images were coming up just like Alex had feared. There were grey patches on the scans. Alex was shocked, scared, and out of her depth. It was time to call in the big guns.


	5. Chapter 5: Ride or Die

_Author's Note: Chapter five will be a little shorter. Lena begins to address her feelings for Kara, and Alex finds a potential cause for Kara's sickness. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

Eliza Danvers arrived in roughly two hours in a DEO helicopter. The whole way, she bounced her knees in anticipation, excitement, and worry. Her daughter was finally found. She's alive and safe. Well, maybe not _safe_ , but she was here. Nothing was going to tear her daughter away from her now. She'd already lost too many people in her life, including her husband.

By the way Alex explained it, the virus attacking Kara was going after the non-essential parts of her brain first. However, it was rapidly growing and spreading. If they didn't get to it soon, it would shut down her body. Eliza asked no questions. She packed her research and immediately came here.

When she arrived, she was greeted by J'onn, Maggie, Alex, and another woman, whose name she didn't know. They shook hands, and she introduced herself as Lena Luthor.

 _Luthor?_ Eliza thought. _As in Lex Luthor?_ Her face must have shown her thoughts, because the woman's face turned from hopeful to sad and disappointed.

"I'm nothing like my family, ma'am. I care for your daughter. I would never hurt her."

"Of course not, Lena. I'm sorry… Oh, and please just call me Eliza."

Eliza and Alex immediately took off to the lab while Maggie and Lena stayed by Kara's bedside, sitting in awkward silence. A question was nagging on Maggie's mind.

"What are you to Kara?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Lena was obviously flustered by this question, but Maggie remained skeptical.

"Not in a rude way, but just, what's your relationship? Friends? More than friends?"

"Maggie, I… I don't…"

"Oh, that's it." Maggie chuckled. Lena took on an even more flustered look. "Lena, you love her… don't you?"

"Maggie, we've never even… talked about it, so I don't know. Yes, I… _care_ for her, but right now, there are more important things to think about than my feelings.

"No, there's not. Lena, Kara is sick. Alex doesn't want to admit it, but she may die. Life's too short, and you can never wait for a good time. Hell, take Alex and me for example. I was looking through her dresser for clothes to bring, and I found an engagement ring. She was going to propose, but her sister was taken hostage and god knows what else." Lena took in Maggie's words.

"I still don't know if I'm ready, though, Maggie."

"And you never will. I have a saying Lena, "Ride or Die." Be bold. Be brazen. Be anything except a coward… Oh and by the way, don't mention the ring to anyone."

Just then, James and Winn walked in, accompanied by two very scary looking guards.

"Maggie, tell these guys that were not terrorists," Winn pleaded. Maggie and Lena leaned over to look around the men at the guards.  
"They're not terrorists," they said together. The guards exchanged a look, but they still stood there, looking uncertain.

"I'll tell you what," Maggie began. "If they try to pull anything I'll shoot 'em, taze 'em, or arrest 'em."

One guard smirked and put a hand on the other's shoulder. The second guard shrugged, and without a word, the mountainous men left the room.

"Wow, thanks for the help," James said sarcastically. "How's Kara?"

"Still sleeping. Alex says it's good, though," Lena responded. At that moment, a much disheveled Vasquez came marching into the room, holding Krypto's leash. She guided the spry pup to his cage in the corner and locked him up, heaving a mighty sigh afterwards. James raised his eyebrows at Lena as if to ask "Who's this little guy?"

"That's Krypto. Have you seen the news? Kara decided on a fieldtrip to the pet store. She insisted on the dog," Lena explained.

"I must say, though, he makes great company," Maggie added.

"I bet," said James.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Alex and Eliza were working tirelessly, sifting through mountains of scans and research. They were searching for something, anything, to give them a lead, when suddenly, Eliza exclaimed, "Here!"

Alex scrambled over to see what her mother was talking about. In her hand was a file labeled "Argo Fever."

"Argo Fever?" Alex asked.

"Yes! Do you remember when Non released the Black Mercy on Kara? In her dreams, her mother referred to the Argo Fever. On Krypton, it was nothing more than a severe case of the flu. However, on Earth, the virus can only attack Kryptonians, and the symptoms are ten times worse. If someone altered a strand of this virus and gave it to Kara, this would explain all her symptoms. The only question is – who could've gotten their hands on it?"

"I can only think of one place: Cadmus."


	6. Chapter 6: Argo

_Author's note. Welcome, ladies and gents. This chapter will be short again. Alex lets her fists fly in an effort to squeeze information out of a few of the criminals. The dream team gets some info on the cure. PLEASE give some feedback. Good, or bad, I don't care. Without further ado, chapter six. Enjoy!_

Alex and Eliza worked furiously, trying to find all they could on Argo Fever. After a few hours, Maggie and Lena entered once again, bringing coffee. They each handed a cup to each of the women.

"How's it going?" Lena asked.

"Not good," Alex responded. "We've only got limited research on Argo Fever."

"Have you considered having a chat with the perps?" asked Maggie.

"J'onn… won't let me." Alex deadpanned quietly.

"I'm sorry, but since when has Alex Danvers been one to follow rules?" asked Eliza.

"She's got a point," Maggie added. The women nodded in unison.

"While we're at it, we should visit Alura," proposed Eliza.

"Who's Alura?" asked Lena.

"Alura's Kara's mother. She died on Krypton, but she sent information in Kara's pod in the form as a hologram. We consult her about Kryptonian biology, questions, customs, and sometimes, Kara just talks to her," Alex explained.

General nods and assent spread through the women until they were marching to the prison block. The men from the raid were housed in cell block K. The women entered through the cell block door to the main room. It was a large rectangle with about ten cell doors along the walls.

"I'll go in the cell. You can wait out here," Alex ordered.

"I'm coming with," Maggie objected. Alex was about to object when she saw the look on Maggie's face. It was pure determination. Alex smirked at her girlfriend, who over the tie they've been together, has sort of adopted Kara as her own little sister. Alex nodded her confirmation, and the pair made it into the first room.

It housed a prisoner called Deera Tllek. Alex walked up to the glass divided and banged on it, waking the sleeping alien. It smiled coldly.

"What's your affiliation with the organization CADMUS?" Alex asked calmly. The alien's smirk only grew. Alex rolled her sleeves up to her elbows.

"What's your affiliation with the organization CADMUS?" she asked, just as calmly. When she got no answer, she shrugged and walked over to a panel on the left wall. With a few beeps and a hiss, Deera's room filled with a yellow for.

The look on the alien's face showed surprise, regret, and pain all at once. Alex opened the door with another press of a button. She then punched the alien in the stomach.

"I said, what's your affiliation with the organization CADMUS!" The alien coughed and gasped before sputtering a weak answer.

"Paid…us…to…get…her." It wheezed.

"What did you do to her!"

"I'm.. just a door… guard, but the scientists… injected her. The others…tortured her."

"What _exactly_ did they do?"

"It was _evil_. They got inside her head, messed it up…" Alex's face filed through a full range of emotions. Realization, rage, sadness, guilt, and fear. "Please don't hurt me. I'm just a guard.

Alex was offended by the alien's pathetic begging. She punched him one last time, for good measure, she assured herself. Now, it was time to chat with the scientists. She rose of the alien, secured the cell, and left with Maggie in tow.

When she stepped into the main room, she was bombarded with questions. Too many, too fast. She held up a bloodied hand for silence.

"I have to talk to prisoner K-8. He was one of the scientists who injected Kara. I'll fill you in later." She took Maggie off to the proper cell, and this time, she was much more… creative with her approach. All in all, it took no more than an hour to get the information that she needed.

Eliza had been right, they mutated a strand of the Argo fever. Alura had no helpful information. At the time that the pod had been constructed, this mutation didn't even exist. However, Alex did learn that sever cases of the fever make the patient's body go into a vegetative state to preserve their energy.

Kara wasn't sleeping, she was in a coma. The cure wouldn't make her feel better, it would subject her to agony before it even began to help. Yet another conflict to add into the decision-making process.

At this point, though, the decision had already been made. Alex hated to admit it, but she would rather have Kara hurt and alive than dead. Maybe it was selfish, but Alex didn't care. She wasn't going to let her baby sister slip right through her fingers again.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of the End

_Author's Note: 2/10/18: Anyone else really bummed about the season three hiatus? IDK, I was kinda excited for the new ep, but to no avail. Oh well. As always, reviews are loved, and feedback is always welcome. This chapter will be back up to around 1,000 words. It has a little space dad stuff. Mostly, Kara is getting the cure. Enjoy!_

In the long run, the virus was relatively simple. The closest thing it resembled on earth was an amplified flu strand. Alex worked with her mom, and sometimes, she would have guards bring the lead scientist to help her. Of course, it wasn't voluntary. The alien knew enough about what Alex could do from their interrogation session.

Making the virus was easy, but Alex and Eliza were just coming to the hard part – making the cure. They broke down the virus to a molecular level, inspecting it every moment along the way.

It had to be perfect. Any misstep could kill Kara. Finally, they had the virus completely broken down. The next step involved reversing it. And a lot of failed tests.

But they had no time for failure. Kara's life was relying on this. Alex was reminded of this every time she entered or exited the lab. Along the way, she passed Kara's room.

She could see her happy, energetic, bubbly sister laying on the bed, comatose. Her lungs were now failing to give her body enough oxygen, so she had to be intubated.

Alex recognized this. It was total body shutdown. Soon, her liver would falter, and her blood would not be clean. Eventually, her heart couldn't pump the blood, and she would die.

Alex had been tracking Kara's deterioration. The timetable said that Kara only had until the end of the day. Alex and Eliza had finally achieved a cure, but they wanted to wait until the last second to try it on Kara. If it wasn't correct, in any minute way, it could kill her instantly. So, they waited, and tested, and prayed.

To any god, if there was one. Kara needed to live. National city needed Supergirl. Eliza needed her daughter. Winn and James needed their friend. Lena needed her friend. Most importantly, Alex needed her sister.

The computer beeped, notifying Alex that the test had remained inconclusive, just like last time. However, based on Winn's algorithm, Kara now had a twenty-seven percent chance of living.

On the bright side, it was better than last time.

Lena came breathlessly running in. Alex knew the time had come.

Her sister was beginning to die.

Lena didn't need to say anything. Alex and Eliza were already grabbing the syringes and running to the hero's room. Alex easily outran them both, but she skidded to a halt when her eyes fell on the sight in front of her.

Kara was shaking. No- she was thrashing. Alex immediately recognized it as a tonic-colonic seizure She needed this medication.

Now.

Alex ran up and placed the tray on the bedside table, picking up the first syringe.

"Hold her down," she ordered. Alex kept a brave face. It was always her forte to stay calm under immense pressure. The more stress she had, the more focused she became. She focused on everything and nothing all at once.

She focused on the blood dripping from her sister's nose, soaking into the pillowcase. She noticed Maggie, who almost never cried, sobbing by the doorway. She noticed the way Lena stood by her girlfriend, rubbing the detective's shoulders in a comforting way.

Then, she focused on the task at hand. Taking a moment to compose herself, Alex pushed the first needle into Kara's IV line, hoping, praying for the best. She pushed the plunger. As the medication made its way through her body, Kara's convulsions slowly subsided.

The insistent, wild beeping slowed down drastically. Too drastically. Kara's heartbeat was slow. So, slow it almost wasn't there. Just as Alex was ordering a crash cart, the monitor picked up. Alex was relieved, but it was short lived. The heart rate monitor did not stop climbing. It reached the opposite extreme within seconds.

Alex knew what this meant. Her sister was feeling the pain. She was probably going to wake up soon, confused, furious, and in agony.

"Mom, hold her hand." This time, Alex could barely keep her voice from wobbling. She surveyed her surroundings once again. Everyone was frozen, sobbing, or scared out of their mind. Alex needed to be strong. It reminded her of what Maggie had told her earlier. "If not for yourself, then for Kara."

Alex picked up the second syringe. This one was made to wake her and ease the pain. However, it wasn't as successful during testing. Once again, Alex took a deep breath, inserted the needed, and pushed.

The heart monitor retreated to a normal rate almost immediately. Alex heaved sigh of relief. Was it really working? Had she alleviated her sister's pain?

The answer came in the form of screaming. Agonizing, blood-curdling screaming. James and Winn made futile attempts at calming the frantic hero. Alex knew it was no good. Nothing would get her to calm.

She glanced at the third syringe and back at her mother. Eliza insisted that this one be made. It was a dark purple color. _This_ was the one that could ease her sister out of pain. For good. This. Would. Kill. Her.

Eliza made it in hopes that they would never have to use it. In fact, Alex had completely disregarded the whole thing as useless. But as Kara sat writhing in the bed, choking, Alex froze.

She was not quick to admit it, but she considered the choice. She stood there, looking about as shocked and frozen as Kara's friends had been earlier until Eliza walked forwards and sat on the bed, taking the tube from her throat.

Lena soon followed. Then Maggie, James, Winn, and Alex. Finally, J'onn came closer. Nobody had even noticed him there. He put a hand on Kara's throbbing forehead and bowed his head, eyes closed.

After that, Kara's screams subsided into moans, the moans into whimpers, and she cried herself to sleep.

Alex got up and hugged J'onn tightly, her arms locking him in an iron embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

J'onn only nodded solemnly and left the room, giving Kara's friends time to be with her. Whether Alex believed it or not, J'onn did care. He wasn't going to let these girls go, like he had his last two daughters.


	8. Chapter 8: Damage

_Author's note: Welcome again. This chapter will be darker than the previous ones. It explores some of Kara's psychological torture effects. WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS. Again, reviews and feedback are loved and welcome. I hope you like it._

Kara slept for the rest of the day in the company of Alex, Winn, and J'onn. Maggie, Lena, and James had to go to work, and Eliza was sleeping in a dorm. The next morning, Alex woke up first. She was sitting in a chair with her head on Kara's bed. She picked her head up to look at her sister. To her surprise, Kara's eyes were open.

In fact, they were looking at her, staring blankly, almost as if she was looking through her. Alex felt her heart thump hard in her chest.

"Kara, how do you feel?" she asked, taking her sister's hand. Kara didn't respond. She only looked away, tears in her eyes.

"Kara, does it hurt?" Alex asked, standing up. "Do you need more medication?"

Kara still did not answer. She turned to Alex and took a moment before asking the question on her mind.

"Alex, why do you even care?"

Alex didn't know how to respond to this question. Her eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you care? I'm not worth it." Kara looked away, staring at the wall.

"Kara," Alex began softly. "What happened?" Kara did not answer. Alex stood there, willing her bright, bubbly sister to come back. She refused to respond. In the silence, a voice did fill the air, though. It was Winn.

"Kara! You're awake. Oh, how do you feel? I'm so happy. I'll call Lena and Maggie!" Kara still refused to speak. She refused to even acknowledge him. Her blue eyes just moved around lazily, not removing themselves from the wall.

Winn left. J'onn followed, mumbling something about coffee.

Alex moved in front of her sister's face. She couldn't place the expression. Was she tired? Desperate? Sad?

"Kara, you don't get to do this. You don't get to shut me out now… What. Happened." To Alex's surprise, her sister's eyes stopped moving. She didn't look at Alex, but it was a start.

"I…don't… belong… here…" Kara mumbled slowly. "I should've died with the rest of Krypton."

These words hit Alex like a ton of bricks, she didn't know how to respond. She wanted to, but she couldn't find the words. Kara leaned up and wiped away a single tear from Alex's cheek. She didn't even know she was crying.

"Don't…. I'm not worth it."

Then, Kara leaned back into the bed and turned her back on Alex. She was shut down. Nothing could get her to talk now, and Alex knew that.

Alex walked out in search of J'onn. However, she found Eliza first. She looked tired, having just woken up from her bedroom.

"Oh, hey Alex. How's-" She saw the look on her eldest daughter's face and froze. She understood. Kara was not well.

When both women arrived in Kara's room, they were taken aback again. Kara was sitting calmly in her bed, holding something in her hands.

Through her fingers, Alex saw the familiar color. She had _made_ that color. It was the third syringe.

"Kara, put that down," Eliza said, forcibly, but calmly.

Alex screamed at herself in her mine. Why had she left Kara alone? Why hadn't she destroyed that awful medication? How could she be so stupid? Kara's voice tore her out of her internal lecture.

"When I was in a coma, I could still hear." Kara's voice was trembling now. "I could hear how Lena said she loved me. I could hear how Alex said J'onn didn't care. I could hear my own mother made my sister make _this_." Eliza opened her mouth to protest, but only a strangled squeak came out. Kara looked up at her mother with tear-filled eyes. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, Eliza." Kara was now holding the purple liquid to the light. Then she brought the liquid to herself. But Alex was to quick. The syringe was out of her hand and shattered on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Kara stared in desperation at the dark liquid, which was now spreading in a small pool on the white tile.

Then, she lost it. She was screaming, thrashing, kicking, and trying to escape. Her voice was so raspy that it barely made any noise.

Next, before anyone knew what was happening, Jon was there. With kryptonite. The sickle green substance sizzled quietly upon contact with Kara's skin.

Alex could tell the he did not want to use restraints, but it was something that had to be done.

J'onn incapacitated her sister again. Alex took a breath once more, trying to hold back tears. If she began crying, se didn't think she would ever stop.

Winn walked in, chatting happily with Maggie and Lena, looking over his shoulder. Instantly, the reality of the situation set in. Maggie was with Alex in one second, hugging her girlfriend. Letting her bury her head into her shoulder.

Lens rushed to Kara and rubbed soothing circles on the back of the blonde's hand.

Winn was just standing there, looking at his once happy friend, unconscious and restrained like an animal.


	9. Chapter 9: K-8

_Author's Note: Alex finds out what psychological torture Kara has been put through. She comes up with a plan to help her sister once more. Some Sanvers moments. (I can't help it, I'm sorta addicted.) Thanks for reading. Feedback and reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!_

Alex was in cell block K in an instant, ignoring the pleas from her girlfriend. She needed to do this.

She threw the door open to cell K-8 and marched up to the glass. She couldn't even find the words to express her anger, so she stood there, fuming.

The alien's lips curled into a sickly smile.

"She woke up, I presume," it hissed.

"What did you do?" Alex demanded.

The alien reached for its left arm. Instinctively, Alex withdrew her weapon from her holster and pointed it at the alien.

"No need to fret, human. I'm only answering your questions." The alien reached into one of its many skin folds, a trait of that specific species.

It pulled out a small thumb drive. Alex holstered her weapon and stared blankly.

"You know where to put it, alien."

"Indeed." The alien got up and put the small device in the transfer container.

"Against the wall. Now." The alien did as it was told. Alex pressed a button on the panel, and the door closed on the alien's side. With another press, it opened on Alex's side.

She marched over and plucked it up. This is what she needed to help Kara. As she was leaving, she heard the scratchy hiss of the alien. It sounded smug, almost proud.

"I must warn you, human. If you are as close as you seem with the Kryptonian … Viewer discretion is advised."

It took everything Alex had to not beat the alien senseless then and there. Instead, she marched out of the cell, head down, inspecting the device.

She then bumped straight into her girlfriend.

"Watch where you're go-"Alex looked up and saw Maggie's concerned face. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Danvers." They walked together down the hallway in silence.

"So you want to talk about it?" Maggie asked carefully.

"What? My suicidal sister or this?" she spit back, holding up the thumb drive.

"A 'no' would've been sufficient," Maggie responded calmly.

"I didn't mean it, Maggie," Alex apologized. "I'm just worried about Kara."

"I get it, Alex… Do you want to talk about that?" Maggie asked, gesturing at the thumb drive.

"I think it's footage of Kara… You know, when she was, um… tortured."

Maggie stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're not going to _watch_ it, are you?"

"I need to. It'll help Kara."

"It won't help _you_ , Alex. You know she was tortured, why do you have to torture yourself by watching that?"

"If I'm ever going to help Kara, I need to know what's _wrong_ first, and Kara can't or won't tell me… So, that leaves me with this."

Maggie took it all in… Alex was right. Maggie didn't want her to be, but she was.

"You're not watching it alone," Maggie concluded.

Alex knew there was no getting out of this one, so they went down to Alex's lab.

Together.

They shut the door tight. Then, the plugged in the drive to the computer.

For almost an hour, Alex and Maggie sat there, staring in horror as Kara was electrocuted, beaten, drugged, and brainwashed.

Her captors told lie after lie, convincing Kara that she was worthless, nobody loved her, and she didn't deserve to live.

At the end of it, Alex felt like she might cry, throw up, scream, or all three. Once the horrifying video had ended, Maggie turned to her girlfriend.

"Alex, I'm so sorry."

Alex wiped her tears hastily. "Don't be… I know how to fix her."

"How… how could you reverse _that_?" Maggie asked, gesturing at the blank computer screen.

"We just need to show her what's real. We need to show her that she's loved." Alex stood up and began pacing.

"As soon as she wakes up, I want to be there." She was heading for the door now.

"I need to tell her what happened and help her know the truth."

"What if she rejects it?"

"Then I'll tell her again." Alex got to the med bay and turned to Maggie.

"Don't worry, Maggie. Kara is resilient she'll make it back." Alex didn't really know who that was directing that to. Both women needed some reassuring at that point.

Alex gathered everybody into a conference room and explained her plan.

Nobody had any objections, so she continued. At the end, she looked around at all the love and determination in the room.

"Let's get Kara back."


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

_Author's Note: 2-13-18: So, I'm planning on making this the last chapter. I've sorta run out of ideas, and I'm getting a little bored. I want to start a new book sometime soon. This is going to be long, just because it wraps up the loose ends and all. Please review it. I love to hear the feedback. Thanks for sticking with it, and Enjoy!_

Alex paced nervously at the door to Kara's room. She sent everyone away so that she could do this alone.

She needed to do this alone.

With one final breath, she entered the room.

Kara's bed was inclined slightly. It was enough so that she could see Alex.

Kara stared blankly again, not removing her eyes from her sister, following Alex to the chair by her bed.

Alex did not sit down.

Instead, she looked at Kara. She had a pained grimace on her face.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked gently. Kara looked down at her wrists, which were still bound by the kryptonite restraints.

"I'm sorry, Kara." Alex said, bending down to adjust the restraints. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw the raw skin.

"Kara have you been rubbing?" Alex asked. Kara looked down guiltily.

So, that's a yes.

"Kara look at me." Alex cupped her sister's chin and held it up so that she was looking right into her faraway blue eyes.

"I will take these off, but you need to promise something first." Alex waited for her sister's slight nod before continuing. "You will not try what you tried yesterday. Understand?"

Alex said this more like a command than a question, but it definitely got the point across. Once again, Kara nodded.

Alex began undoing the restraints on Kara's wrists carefully. She didn't want to hurt Kara more than she already had been.

"We need to talk about what happened." Kara opened her mouth to protest, but Alex's hand stopped her abruptly.

"There's no getting out of this one, Kara. Just listen." Alex removed the first restraint and set it on the bedside table. She moved on to the second one.

"A long time ago, your mom sent you from Krypton to protect your cousin, Kal-El."

"Alex, I alrea-"

"No, let me talk… She sent you to protect him, but you got here and he didn't need your protection anymore. You came to live with Eliza, Jeremiah, and I." Alex removed the second restraint and moved to the sink for a wet rag.

Then, she cleaned her sister's wrist with the softest touch she could manage.

"At first, I didn't like it. Hell, I hated that a new person was coming into my life, taking my parent's attention, and living in my home." Alex looked up at her sister as she said this last part.

"But eventually, you grew on me…We grew up together, forming a bond…Kara, we may not be blood, but this bond is stronger than anything. Whether you like it or not, we're sisters. Whether you like it or not, I love you… Eliza loves you. Jeremiah loved you. Maggie, Lena, James, Winn…they all love you… Hell, even J'onn loves you, which I didn't even think he was capable of."

A small smile appeared on Kara's face. It wasn't her normal bright, toothy grin, but it was something.

"So then I joined the DEO, and you came out as Supergirl. Everything was fine…Until recently." Kara's slight smile disappeared.

"Around a month ago, Cadmus paid aliens to kidnap and torture you."

Alex paused, waiting to see if she had been to forward. Kara was staring at her intently, so she decided to go on.

"Kara, they lied to you. They took advantage of you."

Alex didn't know how to end this, so she paused there. She needed to hear what Kara had to say. Her sister began to cry softly. Alex hated that she had caused it, but she needed to address the problem head on.

"How…long?" Kara whispered.

"You were there for… um, almost a month."

Kara started sobbing now. Alex had been prepared for this. She finished bandaging her wrist quickly and sat on the bed beside her sister, holding her tight.

"They…t-told…me th -that…"

"Shh, Kara. It's okay. I know…" Alex continued murmuring reassurances until Kara calmed a little.

"You're safe now." Alex pulled away from Kara so she could see her face. Kara had almost stopped crying now.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Alex said, a mischievious grin spreading on her face.

Kara took on another small grin and dried her eyes. "Who?"

Alex took her sister's hand and led her to the large medical storage closet. She looked at Kara, who nodded as if to say "ready".

Alex swung open the door to reveal Krypto's cage, toys, and the dog himself.

Alex trained her eyes on her sister once again, seeking out the wide grin once again. When it appeared, she sighed a monumental sigh of relief. At least that part of her sister was back.

Alex sat back on the bed, looking as the two hit it off once again. Krypto acted like he was seeing his old friend, but Kara was meeting a new one. Alex knew that if she could, Kara would stay here all day.

"Kara," Alex said, grabbing her sister's attention. "There's some people who'd like to talk now."

"Who?" Kara asked.

"Well, Lena first. But then Maggie and Winn. Oh, and James, J'onn, Eliza-"

"So basically everybody," Kara interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Let them in. I want to see them."

"Are you positive?" Alex asked.

"Affirmative, Agent Danvers," Kara responded, mocking her big sister.

"Dork," She murmured, heading to the door. She hesitated for a moment, thinking back to what happened last time she left Kara.

But when she looked back, all she saw there was her bright, bubble little sister, playing with her new puppy.

She opened the door, letting in the large group of people.

Kara stepped away from her puppy and hugged her friends, assuring them that she was fine.

Winn brought in a muffin.

"Sorry, Kar. It's the closest thing that the DEO had to a celebratory cake." He walked over and wrapped his friend in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too."

Once everyone had hugged, the room was lively with chit chat and laughter. It was a much better atmosphere than before. But there seemed to be someone missing.

Lena appeared at the door before making her way to Kara, who was sitting on the bed. Everyone chatted loudly, thoroughly entertained by the little wriggly puppy.

Lena sat on the bed. Before Kara could say anything, Lena boldly pecked her on the lips.

Kara panicked, and Lena pulled back, the same look of panic on her face, but when Kara realized what was happening, she pulled her back into a kiss. This one, longer.

When they pulled apart, they saw James, J'onn, Eliza, Winn, and James, still being entertained by the puppy.

Alex was staring at Lena, eyebrows drawn up into a surprised expression. Lena just shrugged.

"What? Just taking advice from your girlfriend over there," Lena said, gesturing at the detective.

Alex looked at Maggie, again, very shocked.

"Ride or die, Danvers." She explained, taking on a sly look herself.

Alex looked back at her sister, who, for the first time since she was rescued, looked truly like the Kara she knew and loved.

Kara's infectious smile spread, and before Alex knew what she was doing, she was grinning too.

Behind Alex's back, Maggie was silently mouthing "I ship it."

This made both the women laugh, and soon, the whole room was ablaze with the happy sound.

Kara was back.

Nothing else mattered.

Everything was going to be okay.

 _Author's Note Part Two: With that, I bid you ado. If you've made it this far, thank you for your continued support. It is much appreciated. How'd you like it? Goodbye for now._


End file.
